how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Neil Patrick Harris
Neil Patrick Harris (born June 15, 1973 in Albuquerque) is the American actor, former child star, producer, singer, magician, dancer, director and writer who portrays Barney Stinson (and his doppelganger Dr. John Stangel) on How I Met Your Mother. In addition to that role, he is best known for the title role in (which is occasionally alluded to on HIMYM). He also portrayed a fictionalized version of himself in the films (alongside Kal Penn who played Kevin Venkataraghavan) and John Cho who played (Jefferson Coatsworth) and starred as the sympathetic villain Dr. Horrible in Joss Whedon's -winning musical web series . Media Film His film/TV career started with a role in Claras Heart and the kids film the Purple People Eaters. During the years NPH got roles in many films but is best known for Starship Troopers, the Harold and Kumar films and his lead in the The Smurfs 1 + 2 (2011/2013). His newest appearance on big screen will be in David Finchers Gone Girl and Seth McFarlaines A million ways to die in the West (2014) TV Harris played the titular character in Doogie Howser. From 1999 -2000 he was in the main cast of Stark Raving Mad. He had many minor guest roles in different series, for his guest role in Glee he even won an Emmy in 2010. Theater As a big fan of theater Harris left Los Angeles and moved to New York to play theater for some years. He had roles on the Broadway musicals Cabaret, Assassins and Proof. He left NY and moved back to LA for his role on HIMYM in 2005. After finishing HIMYM in spring 2014 Harris returned to Broadway for his role as Hedwig on "Hedwig and the Angry Inch". He was nominated for the Tony for best leading actor in a musical and won the Tony on June 7, 2014. Hosting Harris is also known as a talented host. He hosted several award shows during the last years. *the four times in 2009, 2011, 2012 and 2013 the last 2 times he was also producer of the show *the two times in 2009 & 2013, both aired on CBS the on 2010 The only person who has hosted the Tony Awards more times is Angela Landsbury (5 times). For the 2013 Emmies Harris's HIMYM co-stars filmed a satire titled "Excessive Hosting Disorder" teasing him about how often he was hosting awards shows. Directing In addition to acting Harris is also interested to work behind the camera. He directed the episode of HIMYM and one episode of The Godwin Games. In 2010 he directed the musical Rent (live at the Hollywood Bowl). In 2012/2013 he directed the magic-show Nothing to Hide, first in LA later in NYC. Voice Over Harris is also known to have a very versatile voice so he lends his voice to very different figures in animated films, video games and even to an attraction in Disney World. Interests Magic Since childhood Harris is a fan of magic an interest he shares with Barney. He is the director of a private club for magicians in LA, the Magic Castle. He has shown his own magical talent on several talk shows during the years. Puppets Harris is a big fan of puppets. Next to a guest appearance in Sesame Street he also had an own mini web series with puppets (2012/2013), called Neil's Puppet Dreams. Awards and nominations Emmys *2 creative arts Emmy's (2010 & 2013) for hosting the Tonys in 2009 and 2012 *1 Emmy 2010 for his guest role on Glee Peoples Choice Award *1990 for Dougie Howser, *2012 for HIMYM In 2011 he got a star in the Hollywood Walk of Fame in the category television. Fellow HIMYM actor Jason Seigel and Dr. Horrible creator Joss Whedon spoke at the dedication ceremony. 2014 he got honored from the drama league in New York and got the Hasty Pudding Award. Tonys *Best Actor in a Musical for his role in Hedgwig and the Angry Inch. Notes and Trivia *Neil Patrick Harris is married to David Burtka (who plays Scooter). The two have twin children named Gideon and Harper, both born October 12, 2010.People Magazine: Neil Patrick Harris Welcomes 'Happy, Healthy' Twins October 15, 2010. Retrieved November 27, 2010. References uk:Ніл Патрік Гаррісde:Neil Patrick Harrispt:Neil Patrick Harris Category:Actors Category:Director Category:LGBT